How to Train your Assassin
by Draconus S
Summary: A male reader insert where you, a young assassin, have to travel to Berk to help with a problem with the outcasts. But what happens when a simple in and out mission turns into a full scale war and the last dragon of it's species chooses you as it's rider? Rated T for safety but probably won't go past K .
1. Chapter 1

How to train your assassin

(An httyd &amp; assassins creed crossover) contains OC &amp; all HTTYD 2 characters

First reader insert fic no rage please reviews and requests encouraged just remember this is only my 2nd fanfic TOTAL as in EVER.

Normal exposition

"Talk"

Thought

Chapter 1: Initiation

"You walk through the dimly lit halls and corridors, speeding up in anticipation, your right of passage ceremony... Today! You can hardly keep from jumping for joy. You would never do this of course, as such a display of childish emotion will surely embarrass you in front of the council and on this day you can't botch it up, no, not like last time. Rounding the corner you see your destination.

The council (mostly vacant due to the recent and more aggressive Templar attacks) is limited to three members. You ignore the other two as, at the moment, the only one who matters is your master. You watch as he stands, briefly regarding you, and makes his way to the podium before beginning.

"Brothers, Assassins, we are gathered here today to witness the ascension of this man to a full member of the brotherhood." He paused continuing after he heard the muttering of "aye" from the few who were in attendance.

"My apprentice has proven himself on more than one occasion, and has, in my opinion, shown the valor and courage of an assassin." At this point you can scarcely breathe. In all your months of back breaking labor and training never had you heard mentor say something as kind as this.

At this point he leaves the podium and walks down slowly, each step causing your excitement to grow and grow until "(Y/N), in the days of old when Ezio was named guardian of our order he spoke these words" the others in the council joined in as he began, "Laa Shayá waquín moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine."

Your master stops and stands before you, and you kneel in respect as he continues alone, "The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words-"

"We work in the dark to serve the light" You begin.

"When other men blindly follow the truth remember." Your master continues.

"Nothing is true."

"When other men are blinded by morality or law remember."

"Everything is permitted."

"Then arise assassin in full." Your master finishes, a grin spreading across his face.

You rise sheer joy written on your expression. Then a member of the council steps forward from the shadows it's … EDWARD KENNWAY!? He moves to the podium.

"As ya know along wi' your membership there's tha' matter of your assignment, you and the other newly inaugurated initiate Maria," "No! Not her anyone but her!" You yell in your mind, praying that the master hears you and changes his mind. "Will be situated on Berk, the Dragon Island. The Templars 'ave allied with and presumably taken over the Outcast Tribe. As you also know the assassins left Berk a long time ago due to the infestation of dragons getting to be too much and we have abandoned all contact. But before we left we discovered signs that possibly lead to another relic."

"Like the apple that Ezio hid and the sword that Arno reported?" You ask, your curiosity piqued.

"Aye, but' this one is far greater if it is what we suspect."

"I accept masters I thank you for the mission." You reply.

"Well then if you're done kissing up then I'll go prep the Jackdaw for immediate departure you get to tell Maria about your lovely dragon infested getaway."

"Crap." You think, having been that you had almost forgotten.

End chapter one

So review respond tell me if you like etc., and no flames

Any ideas for OC's? PM or review request.

Thanks to my Beta: Dunecat. Check her out on her account if you like superhero stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Travelling Sucks... unless

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather tell her master?" You ask, looking hopefully up at him as he shakes his head and laughs warm heartedly while smiling. saying

"No, but if you want, I could fix you up with some special armor for the trip, should stop her from shanking you." He said thoughtfully.

You and he begin to walk back through the maze of hallways, past the blazing torches that light the dark corridors and occasionaly, stopping others along the way to ask about Maria. When you had finally found someone who knew where she was, you couldn't stop smiling.

"She's on assignment, should be back soon it was an easy one." He said.

**"Ha! She's already on assignment, meaning that she won't be able to go. Now I can handle this alone."** You think inwardly, before continuing aloud, "What a shame. I guess we have to leave her and just continue on with the mission."

"No such luck (Y/N)," Master says, looking at you sternly before he looks at the other man, "When she returns, tell her to meet us at the _Jackdaw?"_

"Can do. If I' happen t' see 'er then I'll be happy t' tell 'er." He replied

**"Well, that sucks." **You think, but, still, your new mission held a special excitement for you.

You continue onward until you enter a sweltering hot room (the blacksmith shop) but you can barely feel the heat of the forge over your burning excitement and anger at your forced partner.

Hiccups P.O.V

"BUARRRGGHH!" A sword swung in a wild arc, and was blocked by a young Viking. He was a modest height and he had a bit of stubble on his childish face. But perhaps the most noticeable attribute was the steampunk style mechanical piece he had in place of his left foot. "Ha!" Hiccup shouted. Training had been going well, but lately there had been fewer and fewer Vikings who volunteered to train with him. For obvious reasons.

**"Just a few more well placed strokes and-"** He tripped on his mechanical leg acting on instinct he rolled out of the next stroke and kicked the first place he saw… unfortunately for him… well

"OOOOOWWWWW! Right in the Deadly Nadders!"

"Oh sorry about that Dawlish! Kicked a bit to low… my bad." Hiccup stated as he helped him up.

"Eh, its aligh' chief bu' next time could ya no' use the mechanical leg?"

"Yes I'll make sure to." He apoligised.

It had been a year since Hiccup had been made chief and things had been looking up. His mom had been helping in the dragon academy now that he had other duties, with him being chief and all, but he still somehow, along with having rebuilt the island, found time to explore with toothless.

He turned to the left and heard an all too familiar warble. "Toothless, I'm sorry, Bud. I know it took long, but Dawlish was a good opponent." Toothless gave him a toothless smirk. "Okay, okay we can go flying! Just let me get my gear on."

There was an emotion to be found in flying that few other people could understand. It was the epitome of joy and fear all in the same moment. A single mistake could mean death and, yet he strangely felt the safest in the air. Looking at Toothless he smiled and though it could not be seen through his helmet the great black dragon returned it in his own way.

Hiccup looked ahead and noticed a sudden change in temperature, no easy feat as he was raised in the bitter cold. But he looked around and saw the makings of one of the bigger storms of the deep winter season… so far.

"Hey, Bud, we'd better head back. If we hurry, we should have enough time to warn the village and make sure everything is bolted down." He heard a churr of approval as they changed course and headed back to Berk.** "I sure hope no one else is out in this storm."**

You had left on the _Jackdaw_ three hours earlier.

End chapter 2

Review no flames please, tell me what you liked / what you want to happen.

Oh and a shout out to my most amazing beta: DuneCat. You should check out her stuff if you like superheroes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks to:

Tomahawk2812 (twice)

Guest

for the reviews and the follows!

Oochya- Thanks for the compliment! I'm working on the length of the chapters, and I'm excited too! By the way OC means original character or I think a made up character. True that is dangerous maybe I should've said THINK instead of WANT but I'm curious as to what people want.

For the two of you (who were my first reviews) asking for more OK!

Hiccups P.O.V

The storm had gotten significantly worse over time, the wind, the lightning… Wait! I'd seen this before! But where? No, I just had to get back home, or at least to an island close to it so we could wait out the storm.

"Hey Bud," I said, leaning over slightly to catch his attention, "Let's hurry it up before this weather gets any-"

CHZZAAPPP! A lightning flash misses me by inches

"Worse!" Now I realized why it was so familiar! A thundering, metallic sounding screech sounded on the horizon. I had to say, it did make sense though with the number of new lands being discovered rarer breeds of dragon, such as the skrill, were becoming easier and easier to find.

"Let's go, Bud!" We sped up and were closely pursued by the shadowy figure.

The full majesty of the dragon became clear as it turned charged its strike and shot towards them in fuming violet furry.

"We don't have time for this!" I yell, Toothless churring back his agreement.

CHZZZAPPP! Another blast.

"Toothless!"

We dodged again, this shot barely missing, the air a few centimeters away becoming super charged.

"Two shots down, two to go," I think to myself. Trying to recall anything that could help us, but almost nothing was known about this reclusive breed. Just then, it appeared in the open air in front of us, in all its electrifying glory.

A voice cried out below me, "All hands to your marks and prepare for rough seas!"

My eyes flick downwards, spotting a boat being tossed around by the worsening waters.

"Well, Bud, this just got a whole lot harder."

(Y/N) P.O.V

First came the wind, an icy chilling gale that clawed at you through your layers of clothing, ripping away what little heat you had left.

"All hands to your marks and prepare for rough seas!" You yell, fearing te rough seas.

You nod the affirmative to the crew before beginning to make your way towards the cannons. An earsplitting crack drags your eyes up and in just enough time to see a dazzling form flash across the sky, followed by a dazing shock of lightning.

"What the?" You inquire as you had never seen anything as big or bright as...well, whatever that was.

"Dragon!" A crew member cries out, sending the rest into a panic.

You barley even register what they said, just barely having enough time to yell "Back to work!" before another noise, a terror inducing, whistling noise, to which the men responded, "NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!" They all ducked down, hiding their heads from an unknown terror lurking in the sky, behind railing and barrels.

"What form of madness is this!?" You yell, your voice barely carrying above the howling winds. The intensity of the rain began increased, and once agian your eyes are drawn upward, and, aided by yet another flash of lightning, you catch a glimpse of a secind beast swooping downwards. "There's a man riding on that one!" You shout, pointing him out, only to see Edward jump atop the ratlines.

"(Y/N)!" He called out, almost desperatley, "We need to get these sails furled. We can't have them torn to bits, now, can we?"

"No, that we can't." Just as you start climbing upwards, an oversized strike of lightning races downwards, nailing the middle sail, lighting it ablaze.

"Well then." Kennway looked furious!

"(Y/N) you better get the crew below deck."

"What about you?" You question.

"(Y/N) you may not understand this, but NO ONE and NO THING messes with my ship!" He cries out at you.

Wherever that, what was it, a dragon? Well wherever it was from, it had better start running, because when Kennway gets mad, well, not many have survived.

"All hands below deck!" You shout and turn to Kennway "I, however, will be staying up here to assist you."

"I thank ye, (Y/N), I'll get up there and stop that fire. You get up there and see just where those overgrown lizards are."

"Aye Cpt. Kennway!" You climb up to the top of the secondary mast and activate your eagle vision, which then flows outward from you in a wide pulse, illuminating all beings dragon or otherwise in an array of brilliant auras. The crew (with the exception of Maria who was a light red, no surprise there), the dragons, actual dragons, and the boy on the one, however, was another story entirely. The first one was bathed in lightning, lit up in a bright white while the other was more of a pale, electrifying blue… confusion apparent on your face you make your way back down and man the catapults instead.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Kennway screams into the wind, it barely carrying, "I WANT TO KILL THE THING, NOT SIT HERE WITH IT ON MY SHIP!"

"Look at it, I mean, really look at it!" You yell back.

"Fine but you owe me big!" He replied after a few seconds.

You both run to the catapults, slipping and sliding in the freezing rain and ocean water as you go you continue to throw glances up at the creatures from time to time, both appearing to hover in the air, ccarried aloft by the rouge currents.

"Who is that boy and what the heck was he doing on a dragon, let alone this far out to sea?" You wonder, arriving at the catapults and loading them. Taking a quick, deep breath, you fire and … you hit one! …but the wrong one… "Crap, I'll never hear the end of this one."

Hiccups P.O.V

SCREECH!

"Hold on, Bud!" Another blast of lightning flies past us as we try to protect the ship and push back the skrill.

"Ready Toothless?" We tuck into a barrel roll before turning up and around, using Toothless's new flaps for extra aerodynamics, making it as if gravity has no meaning. "NOW!"

Toothless launched a plasma bolt towards the skrill and CA-FWOOSH! It exploded across an electric field in front of it.

"This isn't working, now what?"

There was a distinct sound of wood and rope tightening, the sound of a launching catapult, making me turn the saddle.

"NOW what!?"

Then I saw the net.

"Well… perfect, Toothless move!"

Just as I began to move, the weighted ropes snag onto his legs and guiding wing flaps, rapidly entangling his wings after that, finally causing us to fall towards the ship.

CRASH!

We were both on an aged deck, our fall "softened" by two barrels of 'fresh' fish.

"Ughhhhh." I moaned, attempting to disentangle myself, quickly remebering my knife and making short work of the ropes. When I finally did realize not only was the skrill gone but most of the crew had disappeared as well, most likely below deck. Grabbing my fire sword, I activated it, walking forward and saw you standing there hand outstretched holding a sword of your own.

"Who are you and why did you shoot us down?" I was angry and I was going to get answers one way or another.

End of chapter.

Ooh he sounds ticked. Hope you can talk your way out of this one.

Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapter!

Thanks to Dunecat, my bestie and favorite beta ever!

Draconous S.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"****Well now what?"**

**Eclipse (Guest): HECK NO! Not to be rude to those who want that type of story (if any) but I feel the same way.**

**GrimCreeper: Thanks! It only gets better!**

**Gamelover41592: I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**AFriendNoFoe: OK**

**High1: Thanks! I do try.**

**W. R. Winters: All right sir stay tuned.**

**Guest: Thanks a lot! And might I say that is quite true! Although I wouldn't say it quite like that.**

**Thanks for all the follows! Sorry for my absence, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than my past few without rearranging the story overly much. School has just started back up and I've got a bit of work to do, also I just got a job! But anyways in the lines of my stories I've been working on a new story about one of my favorite fandoms ever! But I'll leave that till it's actually published.**

**Favorites thanks! You know who you are.**

**Loving the feedback!**

**All right young assassin where did we leave off? Oh yes you just caused a young Viking on a fire-breathing beast to crash into a wooden boat… good luck. **

**Hiccups P.O.V**

"Uhhh." I moaned, attempting to disentangle myself, quickly remembering my knife and making short work of the ropes. I finally realized that not only was the skrill gone, but most of the crew had disappeared as well, most likely below deck. Grabbing my fire sword, I activated it, walking forward and saw you standing there, hand outstretched, holding a sword of your own.

"Who are you and why did you shoot us down?" I was angry and I was going to get answers one way or another.

"Well, that was an accident. We were aiming for that blazing thunderbolt back there."

I could tell you weren't from around these parts…well, considering how "these parts" mainly consisted of barren Ocean, I couldn't blame you. But the biggest giveaway was the outfit, you were standing there hood up, sword out and in your cloak with dragon-scale armor covering your upper half. I also saw the straps across your front…. possibly holding knives? And then my eyes came to rest at your holsters, each with its own pistol… loaded no doubt.

"Well," I shouted above the wind, "your pretty well-armed for just an old sailor…not a regular occurrence."

"Well you're a young Viking riding a … night-fury, was it? With a flaming sword in a rainstorm, regular is relative."

"Fair enough. I'll put down mine if you put down yours?"

"Good plan."

**Your P.O.V**

After your weapons are put away, you examine the boy, or rather young man. He really is quite interesting, his armor does seem Viking in nature but yet he was riding a DRAGON! Disregarding the fact that they are natural enemies, how the heck did he tame one? Let alone train it!

Deciding its best to make small talk, you start. "So young master", you begin as you make your way over, ignoring the growling dragon. "Where are you from?"

"I would ask you the same thing."

"Look, master…?"

"Hiccup."

Not very surprising…Vikings were usually given bad or unsavory names to ward off gnomes or trolls. "Master Hiccup, this will all go a lot better if we trust each other"

"Agreed, but what reason do I have to trust you?"

You unhook your belt and toss it aside, sword and pistols included. You refrain from mentioning your knives and hidden blades. You're going for trustworthy, not stupid.

The dragon looks at you, tests the air and begins growling, its pupils thinning into slits, looking to your midriff, his ears laid back. Wait. How…? It couldn't know about your throwing knives! In an effort to appease it, you remove them as well and throw them aside. It then sits up and moves towards you, its pupils rounding to oval-like spheres. It almost seemed….cute.

"That's more like it; now, what's your name?"

Straight to the point, isn't he? Now what? To reveal your true identity would be a big risk… what would Kenway do? …Fake name! Umm…

"Scourpious," you say… "Carlton Scourpious."

"Now why are you here?", Hiccup inquired.

"Well, this ship is on a trade run to an island called Berk. Me personally, I've just got business there, with my sister Maria." While saying this, you activate your eagle vision. As it flows out of you, you can sense Cpt. Kenway on the mast above Hiccup. And that the crew below are getting restless, not to mention that Maria is not too happy about the whole 'sister' idea. So after discreetly gesturing for Kenway NOT to kill Hiccup, you say "We don't know the way to Berk and we lost our map in the storm, so it would be an honor if you would escort us there."

The ship ride to Berk after that was relatively uneventful (apart from the fog-line border and giant eels). For Hiccup, however, most of the crew had him and his "friend" on quite tight watch.

You wake up, rather far into the voyage, to the sound of sailors complaining.

"That dragon gives me the creeps!", one says. Then the other pipes up with a Scottish accent to boot.

"I's no' natural those scaled beasts, I'd just as soon be rid o' them, what the devil was the Cpt. thinking?!"

You get up, put on your gear, and open your door. Only when you clear your throat do they stop and realize at which door they had unwisely stopped to gossip.

"Sorry sir, we men' no disrespect".

Deciding now that it might be a good time to establish more loyalty among the crew you state,

"I will not tolerate a cross word about our captain. He is the finest captain in this or any ocean. Now, to your posts."

Both of them stand straight up and with a quick "Aye Sir!", they are off.

(Now to see what master hiccup is up to) You head up to the main deck to find Toothless staring longingly up at the crow's nest.

"Hello again", you say. Toothless looks around and smiles. "So where is Master Hiccup at this early hour?" He gives you his signature sarcastic brow raise, and looks up again.

"Ah… Master Hiccup." you yell up the mast.

"Hey (Y/N)" you hear yelled down.

"Permission to ascend?", you ask, maintaining your formal tone.

"Get up here." You can hear the smile in his voice as you climb up to the nest.

"Good morning to you, young master!" you say.

"Same to you, and I keep telling you…its just Hiccup."

"Alright "Just Hiccup"; but on a more serious note, I apologize for the way that the crew has been treating you."

Hiccup looked around and after a few moments said, "actually, this is relatively normal."

"LAND HO!"

"Home at last", said Hiccup.

"That rock there is your home?"

Hiccup then got a bit of a nostalgic face and said, "This is Berk. It's 12 days north of hopeless and a few days south of freezing to death; it's located solidly on the meridian of misery".

"Charming", you say, rather at a loss for words.

"Eh, I'm just kidding…this place is amazing."

The men set about preparing to land.

"I see buildings!"

"My village. In a word…sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting &amp; a cheerful view of the sunsets, but the best parts are the pets. Most people have dogs or cats; we have…"

"DRAGONS!" another sailor shouts.

You spot a group of four dragons, all with riders approaching from the direction of Berk.

"Oh great, a welcoming party," you say.

"Don't worry. I know these guys, they're my friends", Hiccup states, a joyful look crossing his face.

The first dragon to land is not unlike a rhino with wings, grand and armored with a head that seems made for bashing and crushing… yikes. And the man, or rather boy, who is on it is… well you can tell from first sight he is a braggart.

"I am Eret," he shouts "Son of Eret." (Oh boy) "And it seems that you are in possession of a few friends of mine."

"Hey, Eret" Hiccup says.

Another one lands, riding a giant beast of a dragon, red and flaming. "Hey Hiccup! I see Eret's given you the good old, 'son of Eret' spiel."

"Oi! Watch your mouth, Snotlout!"

"Hey, calm it down guys", says a girl (surprisingly) as a smaller, more bird-like dragon bristling with spikes makes a kind of cawing sound.

"Hey Astrid, how's it going guys?"

Out of nowhere, a more high-pitched voice chimes in, "Uhhh, hey guys, is it just me or does this ship look suspiciously like the reaper?"

"Come on Fishlegs, they're just from beyond the fog border", says Hiccup. "Now where are Ruff and Tuff?"

"Back at Berk, doing their usual Loki."

"Ah, so they're a bit of troublemakers eh?", you chime in, hoping to find out all you can about anyone who might discover your true intent at Berk.

"For the most part," Hiccup says, "but on their good days they are really great friends."

At this point Mr. 'Eret son of Eret' chimes in, saying "Has everyone here forgotten he kidnapped the chief?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa…what?!"

**If there is one thing you don't do to Vikings, it's kidnap the chief.**

**Just a writer's note, if you have any ideas you think are cool, tell me about them! Can't promise they'll be in there, but I promise to consider and check out all of them. Till next time!**

**Review and comment all you want, it's even encouraged!**


End file.
